Hugo Strange (Arkhamverse)
Professor Hugo Strange was one of the three main antagonists of the 2011 video game'' Batman: Arkham City''. He was a scientist at Arkham Asylum, warden of Arkham City and a servant of the eco-terrorist supervillain Ra's Al Ghul. He is voiced by Corey Burton. History Several years earlier, using his skill of Psychology, Hugo Strange figured out Batman's secret identity, using this information he attracted the attention of the league of assassins, and Ra's Al Ghul decided to test him to see if he was worthy to become his successor. Providing him with near unlimited resources, Strange began his plan to wipe out all Criminals in Gotham to prove his worth. Working at Arkham Asylum, Strange began studying and spying on the inmates. Finding the Mad Hatter, Strange manipulated him into sharing his brainwashing secrets, by providing him with multiple young women, to be his Alices. Which he used to convince Warden Quincy Sharp he was the spirit of Amadeus Arkham. Manipulating Sharp, before sharp became the Mayor of Gotham City, Strange made a deal with Sharp that if he cut off a part of the city for his plans, Strange would help with Sharp's political campaign, and that all Sharp had to do was look away and not question about it. Strange then used the League of Assassin's resources to make certain that Sharp became Mayor ''Batman: Arkham City'' After Quincy Sharp becomes the new Mayor of Gotham City, Sharp decided to cut off a part of the city for the inmates to roam around. Hugo Strange was appointed to take care and keep an eye on the city. While he was doing that Strange was also studying Batman who he knew was Ra's favorite for his successor. After Arkham City was complete, Strange arrested everyone that was working for him (The Political Prisoners) and everyone who held any idea of his secrets, on false or flimsy charges to cover up the loose ends and left them to rot in the city. He even arrested the Mayor because he outlived his usefulness. He also created a special police force called TYGER Guards to "help" maintain order in Arkham City, in reality they were brainwashed thugs, Strange had kidnapped and tortured. Strange then began manipulating the events in Arkham City, while also studying the inmates, holding meetings with Two-Face, Penguin, Joker and Mr. Freeze. He also began supplying Penguin and Joker, (them being the two major warlords in Arkham City) with weapons, as well as the Lunatics (from Arkham Asylum) for target practice, in reality they were in fact his failed brainwashing test subjects, who Strange had had lobotomized and placed in the Asylum to rot. He betrayed Mr. Freeze, giving his wife to the Joker and giving him to the Penguin, for him to add to his trophy collection. He also forced Catwoman into complying, by threatening to have his guards shoot her adopted daughter Holly. He then gave her the location of Two-Faces loot, before telling Two-Face what she was up to. However Strange met his match in the Joker, who blackmailed him into kidnapping doctors for him. Strange also hired the great assassin Deadshot , to start murdering several political prisoners, and so he himself would die during Protocol 10. Following Black Mask managing to escape, Strange sent the TYGER Guards into the streets of Gotham to hunt him down and drag him back, while also ordering security to be increased, by having gun turrets placed around the walls. Finally he had Bruce Wayne himself kidnapped and thrown into Arkham City. There he met him and told him he knew who he really was, before trapping him in Arkham City. He also sent a squadron of guards to Wayne Manor so he could cement his victory, however they were defeated by the efforts of Nightwing and Robin. During the gameplay, Strange kept on mentioning, Protocol 10, and that it would start in ten hours. It turned out that Protocol 10 meant to bomb down at Arkham City and kill all the Inmates in Arkham City. It was later confirmed that Strange was working with someone much more powerful than him. However Batman managed to beat into Wonder Tower, his ego getting the better of him, Strange was convinced he had won, and proudly declared over the speakers to Batman. As such Batman succeeded in defeating all his TYGER Guards, resisted Strange's attempts to break him with psychology and confronted Strange. Strange tried one last time to break his opponent, but Batman beat him up and managed to shut down Protocol Ten after only the 1st phase was complete. Strange began to boast that this was only the beginning and soon he would control forces beyond comprehension, before he was literally backstabbed by Ra's Al Ghul for failure. Ra's dismissed Strange, telling him that all he had proven was that Batman was better than him, dying and deciding to take both of them with him, Strange activate Protocol 11, which was to self-destruct Wonder Tower. Doing so Wonder Tower exploded, killing Strange in the process, but Batman and Ra's managed to escape with their lives (but not long in Ra's case). Gallery StrangeWayne.png|Strange brings Wayne into Arkham City StrangeHostage.png|Stranges talks to Batman while holding a hostage StrangeBatman.png|Batman finally faces Strange StrangeForcedToWatch.png|Batman forces Strange to look upon the chaos he created StrangeDying.png|Strange dies as Ra's proclaims his disappointment StrangeDeath.png|Strange's death Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Pawns Category:Bombers Category:Mass Murderer Category:The Heavy Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Mad Doctor Category:Double Agent Category:Deceased Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Dictator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Brainwashers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mad Scientist Category:God Wannabe Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Propagandists Category:Extremists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Envious Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Child Murderer Category:Poisoner Category:Rich Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor